Upside-Down and Backwards
by MidnightStar64
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Amy are minding their own business and doing different things. Suddenly a portal sucks up each one of them to a different world. one where Sonic and Shadow switch lives. Sonic is the grumpy one while Shadow is the one loved by all. Well we all know this won't end well. R&R please.
1. Say Wha'

**Hey, so I had got this idea after reading something where the characters got sucked into a different world and I couldn't help myself. If you like it then review and don't just read it.**

**Sonic: Yeah, we are going through all of this and I don't want to deal with anything without results. People, review or I will go to you and make you.**

**...You are starting to sound like Shadow.**

**Shadow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Why are you complaining?**

**Shadow: Because that means I have to deal with Sonic, since none of you wimps even face me when I get like that.**

**True...Anyways, here's the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything from SEGA**

**Chapter 1: Say Wha'**

Tails was busy in his workshop playing with a new invention. He was trying to figure out what he should do. He tossed it, poked it, dusted it, licked it, kicked it, threw it, you get the picture. A long story short, he was flat out BORED.

Eggman had been unusually quiet ever since he had his latest plan defeated by Sonic. The fact that there were no other ideas for inventions also contributed to this fact and he didn't know what else to do.

"That's it. I am going to die of boredom if I don't get some amusement. People say that hanging with Sonic must mean not one boring moment of your life but they are dead wrong. Heck, I'm so bored I am talking to myself. Usually a portal or something would happen to appear and take us for an adventure."

At that moment a portal suddenly came out and sucked him into it. His last thoughts before he disappeared were 'Note to self: never ask for something like this again.'

XXX

Sonic was doing what he became famous for, running. He was in a particular comfy field when he noticed something strange about the scene. There were storm clouds in the direction where he was going. Not a good sign. To avoid the rain water all together, sonic decided to relax a bit since the storm didn't seem to be coming his way.

Although people think that at the speeds he runs at makes him ignore his surroundings they were wrong. Often he saw the wonders of the world as he passed by, but not seen by the slow humans. Many times when he runs without a goal he ends up at a amazing safe haven of nature.

Sonic decided to close his eyes for a minute but he didn't get the chance to because the same thing happened to him as it did to Tails. Boy, the thoughts he had were much different though. 'I hope I don't go anywhere near water.'

XXX

Rouge was just exiting the mall on her latest shopping spree. Living with Shadow the Ultimate Stomach, she knew she had to stock up a lot of food. His body had always ran on nothing but chaos energy before and he ate food whenever he felt the least bit hungry. The surprising thing was, he never got fat. Sometimes Rouge just had to wonder where he put it all. Then again the same thing could be said with Sonic and chili dogs.

Seeing as how she had worked hard for GUN and had just bought Shadow a rather large amount of food, she decided that she needed a shopping spree of her own. It was when she was returning home that the same thing occurred to her.

Instead of worrying about her own safety or what awaited her she had only one thing on her mind 'My new shoes will be ruined! I can't leave my poor clothes.' And she completely forgot about the food that was meant for Shadow.

XXX

Shadow was at Rouges house (more like a mansion) and just sitting around waiting for her to come back with the food. He wished for her to hurry up. He was hungry for a few minutes now and he wanted to taste the strange flavors again.

No matter how many times he ate he wanted to try new flavors so he decided to mix foods together. Rouge hadn't seen him eat like he did yet but he didn't really care. All he wanted was for the food to come so he could have his Ice Cream Sausage made already.

He figured that Rouge was on a shopping spree AGAIN, and wondered why girls took so long to go shopping. He would go himself but the people at those stores irritated him beyond words. They almost annoyed him as much as the faker. Why did girls always go shopping when they have plenty of stuff already? The portal appeared once again, this time for Shadow and one thing was on his mind. 'No! My stomach needs food!'

XXX

Amy sighed. She was on her way home to the many pictures of Sonic on her wall. There were so many things to do. Clean the table of Sonic, wash the Sonic dishes, vacuum the Sonic carpet, fluff the Sonic pillows, and her personal favorite, play with the life size Sonic doll she made. It wasn't the best of things compared to the real one, but it was a good second. Of course she made sure to keep all these things in a secret room in her house. If anyone found out about this then Sonic might not like her anymore.

Once she got home she made sure to go into her shrine of hatred first (which was also hidden). In that shrine were several (deformed) pictures of Sally. Amy really hated that girl. Being Sonic's past girlfriend was something that Amy couldn't stand. She threw a dart (and a few more) at the dartboard of Sally and then burned a Sally voodoo doll that sadly still didn't work (A/N: I threw this paragraph for the mystery guest ShadowandMadonna, who reviewed my other story Maternity Leave.)

Before she even had a chance to get to the room of Sonic the same vortex came and swallowed her up. If anything she was thinking one thought. 'I hope with all my heart that something worse is happening to that Sally Acorn.'

XXX

Knuckles was typically guarding the master emerald. There was nothing to do while waiting for some action so his thoughts followed the same track as Tails had. He was bored out of his mind. Sometimes it sucked to be the guardian, but he had a faith to his duties more than to himself. That pride of his was the main reason for it though.

All the while he assumed that Sonic was being annoying and trying to get some fun. Otherwise Sonic would be fighting Eggman as usual. That egg never seemed to learn his lesson. Last time Eggman had stolen the Master Emerald. He made sure to give it to that eggbelly good and put Eggman out of commission for a good while. It was unlikely that Eggman would wake up from that coma until at least a year had gone by.

Then he noticed something. The Master Emerald seemed to be glinting. It was shining brighter than before. It was almost as if there was something really funny happening soon. Knuckles thought that he should ask Tikal in the Emerald which surprisingly had no defenses on. Puzzled, Knuckles continued on to search for her spirit, only to find it laughing like crazy. Before Knuckles could ask what was so funny, he was shocked out of his mental contact. The portal had come once again. Thinking that it would take the Master Emerald he leapt in front of it, when he realized that it wasn't after the Emerald at all. His last thoughts were very expected. 'The Master Emerald must be safe! Wait, why does it want me?'

XXX

"Ouch!" Tails said.

"Well, that was a nice way to treat a lady. You are lucky that you are Sonic's brother or I would have hit you with my hammer for assault."

Looking around to see where the voice came from Tails was surprised to find out that he landed on Amy. Then he was even more surprised to find that Rouge was below her with Knuckles on the bottom.

"Sorry Amy, but I couldn't control where I landed after the portal sucked me up." Tails was speaking helping her, Rouge and Knuckles up from the ground.

"Hold up, you were sucked up by a portal thingy too? I got sucked up by one after leaving the Mall. And I just got new shoes too!" this statement came from Rouge who was taking a look at herself and relieved that there were no unsightly bits of dirt on her.

Knuckles wasn't so lucky. He was the first to land only to get bombarded by three of his friends before he could get up and comprehend what just happened. Amy felt the same as Rouge. If her Sonnikku had seen her with dirt he might not like her. She did whatever she could to look good for her Sonnikku. Tails was better off than all of them. He was on top so he didn't even reach the ground and he was able to try and figure out what just happened.

"So you also came here like this? Well, at least I'm not alone. What about you Knuckles? The three of us made it through a portal, you too?" Amy said.

"Yeah," Knuckles replied, "something was up with the Master Emerald so I think it had something to do with this. When I went to ask Tikal about it she was laughing her heart out about something. Got sucked up before I could ask though."

As all this information was given to Tails, his 10 year old, genius brain went to work. He had an idea of what might be happening, but he wasn't sure. Seeing the look on Tails' face, Rouge was the only one to notice that Tails seemed to notice something.

"Tails, do you think you know what is going on?"

"Yeah, but I am not sure. We will have to have more information for me to know for sure though. If I have enough data then I might know what is going on.

XXX

Meanwhile in a totally different part of this strange new world that the portal/vortex warped them to…

Sonic was tossed onto the ground and uttering an "oomph" when he hit. Feeling dizzy from the sudden drop off, he slowly (unusual for the blue hedgehog) got onto his feet to get a grasp of where he was. He noticed he was in a forest of some kind and decided to take a look around.

And after regaining his sense of balance and had a clear head he ran off, as usual. The forest was familiar to him and yet different. Then it hit him.

Literally hit him. He was running while not paying attention to where he was going.

"Ouch, watch where you are going next time."

"Sorry, I was not really looking where I was running."

Then both of them looked up. Sonic saw Shadow but something was different. Shadow looked at Sonic and he became wide eyed.

"You just apologized."

Sonic was puzzled and it showed on his face. Shadow was definitely not one to lose his cool, show any emotion at all, or even bump into someone without giving them a death glare. 'Actually he never bumps into anyone at all unless it is on purpose.' Sonic thought.

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe I bumped into you a little TOO hard. You aren't giving me death glares like usual."

"What are you talking about, Shadow?"

His eyes widened even more at that. "You just said my name and not 'faker'. Oh god, you need to get to a hospital fast."

XXX

And while Sonic was tied up with Shadow, another Shadow was moving towards another forest about 10,000 miles away, only to be have the same situation happen to him. Sonic bumped into him.

"Watch it, buddy. Next time you do that you will seriously regret stepping in my path." Sonic growled.

"Look, I think you should back off. You really won't like me when I'm angry." Of course Shadow didn't know who he was talking to until he looked up.

"Faker, what are you doing here?" Said Shadow.

"What's up with you? I am the only one who calls you faker. For you to say it must mean something is wrong with your head. Was the bump too much for you?"

Shadow growled, his temper rising. "You will regret saying that, faker. I am the Ultimate Lifeform and you are nothing but a fake, as always."

Sonic showed surprise on his face, then quickly changed it back to a scowl. "Well if you want to fight bring it on, but first we are going to take a little trip, to the hospital. You have hit your head a few times to many and this has to get checked out."

XXX

"Well?" Knuckles said, "Spit it out, Tails. What in the name of Chaos is happening?"

"Well, a few days ago I checked the Chaos Emerald's energy and I found out that they were extremely low. The next day things were back to normal. I assumed it was an after effect of Eggman's plan. The Chaos Emeralds are a balance so I assumed that they would go back to normal after a while." Tails explained.

"But it didn't do that."

"Right. Before I got sucked up like you guys I caught a glimpse of the Chaos energy levels and they were almost depleted."

"What? But they are supposed to be an unlimited source of chaos energy!" Rouge exclaimed.

Then Knuckles remembered something.

"Of course I should have remembered it is that time again!"

All three of them could only give Knuckles a puzzled look. "What did you remember Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Chaos emeralds aren't really an unlimited source of chaos energy. Most of the time, yeah, but there is something that happens once every 100000 years. The Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald get drained of their energy for what we consider 1 minute. During this time some people selected by the Master Emerald go on a journey, because they have good hearts and have a lot of interaction with the Chaos energy. Until the Chaos energy returns we don't return with it. The inscriptions in the Echidna temple tell that 1 minute in our world is equal to 1 year in the world we are sent to. So until that time is up we are stuck here."

XXX

At that moment all three groups had just one thing they could manage to get out, at the same time.

(Shadow, Sonic, and the three-some staring at Knuckles) "Say wha'?"

**A/N: So I made this story on a spur of the moment. I wasn't really thinking since I have two other stories to write but I needed to put this idea down on paper. Don't expect an update anytime soon but there is something you can do to change that.**

**Sonic: Yeah, it's called reviewing.**

**Get out of here other Sonic; I want the one who was in the field earlier. **

**Sonic: I am the one from the field. **

**Oh…Well anyways, Sonic here has a point. I need you to review. I have two other stories I'm working on and I don't want to abandon them. If I get enough reviews I will continue this story earlier, but I will need at least 15 to be convinced. You may post one a day and if you are a guest then your review will still count. So that's it for today.**


	2. Gathering

**THANKSGIVING BONUS.**

**Alright people, before you kill me for not putting updates up and wonder if I have been dead for the past two weeks, let me tell you that I couldn't use the computer for that long since my mother believed I used it too much. I couldn't write the stories and then the worst thing in the world happened. I got writers block.**

**Shadow: And would you believe that it just decided to up and disappear? **

**Shut it Shadow.**

**Sonic: Why couldn't it stay? We were almost FREE. I need FREEDOM. *looks at Freedom Fighters* What do we want?**

**Freedom Fighters: FREEDOM!**

**As if you stand a chance. Really, when was the last time you made Eggman COMPLETELY give up, huh? Every time he still lives, along with his rule can you ****_really_**** consider yourselves Freedom Fighters? **

**Everyone: …**

**Now that I have quiet, three more things. First, people have wondered how KNUCKLES of all people could explain something so complicated. Although Knuckles is what he is, a knucklehead, he also knows a lot about treasure hunting, the Chaos Emeralds, and anything to do with all that ancient stuff. Second, the other beings will from now be named Sonic2 or Shadow2, and etc. Third, I know that I said that I wouldn't update without reviews, but I decided to make an exception for thanksgiving. Here is the thanksgiving bonus chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything from SEGA**

**Chapter 2: Gathering**

Sonic was befuddled at how Shadow was acting. Shadow was panicking and just seemed to stare in shock at everything that Sonic happened to do. From how he acted to the simplest and very habitual motions of his. Of course Sonic knew nothing about the fact that he was in a parallel universe and that the Shadow he was looking at was really Shadow2.

Shadow2 was making his way over to Sonic carefully and slowly. "Oh man, Sonic you have to follow me. Don't worry about the fact that it's a hospital because it will make you all better. The doctors there won't experiment on you like all the others."

Sonic dogged the jump that Shadow2 made and expected his usual kick off and go but when he merely swerved around Sonic and pinned him, quickly getting up and forcefully pulling him along to the nearest hospital. Unfortunately for Sonic the pain on his head only increased as he was dragged and constantly hitting his head on things at supersonic speed. It was a miracle that all he got were bumps and bruises.

Soon they arrived and Sonic was too busy trying to stop the ringing in his head to do anything. Of course this didn't help his argument stating he was 'perfectly fine' and how he wasn't crazy. All the while he was being his usual kind self, oblivious to the increasingly worrying stares Shadow2 was giving him.

While still in a daze Sonic was rushed into a room. Taking quick notice of it, the room number was 215. That was the last thing he saw as he passed out from the hits to the head.

XXX

Staring one another down there was a battle of spirit between Shadow and Sonic2. But, like the Sonic, Shadow didn't know that he was in a parallel universe and this was a different version of the Sonic he knew. Same with Sonic2.

"What do you mean me, faker? Seeing as how you are acting like me I am assuming that you need to go to the hospital. Either that or you are finally admitting that you are the faker," Shadow said.

Sonic2 snorted. "Ha! As if I would lie about something like that. You are the liar here. You claim to be the Ultimate Lifeform but the real one is standing in front of you."

Shadow smirked. "What Ultimate Lifeform? All I see is a Faker staring straight at me."

Sonic2 scowled. "Fine, if that's how you want to play then I'll drag you to the hospital right now. You lost your only chance of getting away."

Sonic2 lunged at Shadow. Shadow was distracted by this action for a moment and that was all Sonic2 needed. Sonic's usual fighting style was to evade and surprise, so the head-on attack Shadow got surprised him.

They tussled for a minute but Sonic2 had the upper hand. He managed to tie Shadow up with some random rope lying around and took him to the same hospital Shadow2 and Sonic were at, only the other side of the building. The two reception desks were connected (for who knows what reason) so they never found this out.

Sonic2 brought Shadow to the doctors and the examination didn't go to well considering that once the ropes were off Shadow socked one in the chin. Sonic2 was forced to re-tie him and the doctors KNEW something was wrong. Now, remember that in this world Sonic2 is the one created by Gerald Robotnic and Shadow2 was the KIND and JOYFUL world's hero. The fact that Shadow just hit one of the doctors was plenty to know he wasn't the one they all knew, therefore he was assigned a room and no one but Sonic2 could take him there.

The entire way Shadow struggled and attempted to break free. He took note of the room number and only struggled harder, not wanting to be pushed in. This gave Sonic2 no choice but to knock the struggling Shadow out, which he was happy to oblige. For some odd reason the number of the room seemed to stand out in his mind as he blacked out. Room number 216, directly across from room 215.

XXX

"Knuckles, you mean to tell me, that wherever we are, we can't leave until an entire YEAR passes in this world?" Tails had his mouth wide open after saying this, and Rouge just looked at Knuckles in shock. Amy seemed the worst off. Since they didn't know Sonic and Shadow were with them she was shouting out endless complaints about how she couldn't ever see her Sonikku again. Of course no one was really listening to her.

Knuckles seemed excited at this fact. To him he was chosen for a great honor and was glad he could take part in the trip. Forgetting all about Tikal's laughter and completely ignoring the state his friends were in. "This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Unknown to the group four others were watching them and listening to the whole thing. These four were Knuckles2, Rouge2, Amy2, and Tails2.

"Well I think it's safe to assume that they are friendly, even though they look like us." Tails2 said. "It's obvious that they are like us in every way. Let's go meet them."

**Short chapter. Then again I did mention that I wouldn't update this until I got like 15 reviews saying you want me to continue. Consider yourselves lucky. Seriously though people REVIEW. I am not writing for my health and until Christmas, don't expect another chapter unless I get those 12 reviews added to the three who graciously did review.**

**MidnightStar64 OUT!**


End file.
